The Wild One
by Interested Puppy
Summary: Nicole Apollo was one a 17 year-old girl that lived in the city of Burgess, until she went hiking at night with her little sister and was killed off by wolves. Nicole went through rebirth and became, as Manny said, Apolla, spirit of sunrise and sunset. She meets the Guardians, and refuses to join. She doesn't what to think, though, when someone tries to convince her...
1. How Nicole Became Apolla

"COME ON, JOSIE! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!" Nicole yelled from the doorway of her family's small cottage. She had medium length black hair, amber-gold eyes, and a kind face. She was very patient, especially with her sister, but 45 minutes was far too long to wait on your sister so you could go on a hike. _Honestly._

"'Kay, I'm ready, let's go!" Her little sister Josie said eagerly, walking out of her room. Nicole was easily just as excited as she was, albeit even more so. This was the first time either of them went hiking at midnight during the middle of winter. Just in case they met a wolf, Nicole had her dagger sheathed on her left, her full quiver of arrows on her right, and her bow strapped to her back.

And this is where our story begins. The two sisters Nicole Apollo and Josie Apollo were hiking along in the forest, but froze in their tracks as they heard at least seven wolf-like howls. Josie did as told when her seventeen year-old sister commanded her to run back home. Nicole stood there, searching for the wolves, until four full packs of wolves cornered her. Nicole tried her best to fight them, she really did, but there were to many. Her last thought was, '_Josie better have listened.'_


	2. The Thing You Probably Expected

North was anxious. That much was obvious. Why had Manny insisted that all the Guardians meet immediately? It most certainly had to be important if all the Guardians had to meet at the Pole at 2am.

Jack yawned and groaned, "Alright Manny let's get this over with already."

The moonbeam widened so it was at least 20ft wide. Tooth gasped and said, "He's choosing another Guardian!" The others all watched closely as colors swirled on the floor until it revealed an image of a girl with her bow and arrow drawn with a hunting wolf rubbing his cheek on her thigh. She had a determined look in her eyes, like whatever was in front of her had no hope of getting away.

Tooth whistled, Bunny grinned, Sandy's eyes widened, and North had said, sounding impressed, "Apolla!" Jack's eyes had narrowed considerably.

"Not _her_!" He snarled. The rivalry between he and Apolla was so high that every time they had seen each other they couldn't go ten seconds without trying to strangle each other.

"Jack," North began sternly, "I am now going to make you bring her here for that remark." Jack glared at him, until his face suddenly brightened. "Can I do it the same way Bunny did for me?" He asked eagerly. North sighed and reluctantly nodded. Jack grinned got two yetis to help him out.

**Ok guys, I'm going to provide you with pictures to give you a mental image of Apolla. **

**Face: ?w=300**

**Shirt: /img/product/resized/428/00403046-848428_catl_ ?k=bd65ab36&pid=403046&s=catl&sn=ticketmaster**

**Shorts: 00/s/MzAwWDMwMA==/z/-E4AAOxyY9VRTLHN/$T2eC16NHJG!E9nm3o)HpBRTLHNY!Ew~~60_ ?set_id=8800004005**

**Shoes: images/nikefree/Nike-Free-5. **


	3. Tricked By Frostbite

Apolla looked up at the position of the sun. _'Time for sunset'_ She thought. Apolla loved her job because every sunrise and sunset she flew around the world to bring day and night to everyone. Her favorite country by far though was China. She thought Chinese writing looked really cool. As Apolla started flying with her bow on her back, she started playing her gold iPod.

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak,_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_ But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you'd play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_ But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_ I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

Her iPod moved on to the next song as she felt a tiny twinge in her gut, as though someone was following her...

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_ Uh, ever thought about losing it_  
_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip_  
_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent_  
_And the grass so green on the other side_  
_Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence_  
_Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times_  
_But still can't find no food in it_  
_That's foolishness_  
_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look._  
_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost._  
_Does it even really matter?_  
_Cause if life is an up hill battle_  
_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder_  
_In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle_  
_Why so shallow? I'm just asking_  
_What's the pattern to the madness_  
_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick_  
_Most of us ain't Hollywood actors_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_ I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_ I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_  
_You just wanna live, but everything so low_  
_That you could drown in a puddle_  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_  
_To every single time that they play this song_  
_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us_  
_When the tides get too high_  
_And the sea up underneath get so deep_  
_And you feel like you're just another person_  
_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_  
_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_  
_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_  
_And even though we always against the odds_  
_These are the things that've molded us_  
_And if life hadn't chosen us_  
_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_  
_Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_ I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Oh, oh[4x]_

The feeling in Apolla's stomach became stronger, but it was impossible to feel upset or suspicious when the next song came on.

_Here's a little song I wrote _  
_You might want to sing it note for note _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_In every life we have some trouble _  
_But when you worry you make it double _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_Don't worry, be happy now _

_Don't worry, be happy _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_Don't worry, be happy _

_Ain't got no place to lay your head _  
_Somebody came and took your bed _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_The landlord say your rent is late _  
_He may have to litigate _  
_Don't worry, be happy _

_(Look at me, I'm happy, don't worry, be happy _  
_Here I give you my phone number, when you worry, call me, _  
_I make you happy, don't worry, be happy) _  
_Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style _  
_Ain't got no gal to make you smile _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_'Cause when you worry your face will frown _  
_And that will bring everybody down _  
_Don't worry, be happy _

_(Don't worry, don't worry, don't do it _  
_Be happy, put a smile on your face _  
_Don't bring everybody down _  
_Don't worry, it will soon pass, whatever it is _  
_Don't worry, be happy _  
_I'm not worried, I'm happy)_

Apolla's instincts told her she shouldn't be so careless, but the next song was her favorite and it made a grin stretch across her face.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_  
_Party going wild, fist pumping music,_  
_I might lose it_  
_Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)_  
_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_  
_Almost dared the right vibe_  
_Ready to get live, ain't no surprise_  
_Take me so high, jumping nose dive_  
_Surfing the crowd_  
_Oooh_  
_Said I gotta be the man_  
_I'm the head of my band, mic check one two_  
_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose_  
_After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow_  
_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_  
_Club shuts down, a hundred super models_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

_Party rocker, foot-show stopper_  
_More Chambord_  
_Number one, club popper_  
_Got a hangover like too much vodka_  
_Can't see me with ten binoculars_  
_So cool_  
_No doubt by the end of the night_  
_Got the clothes coming off_  
_Til I make that move_  
_Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof_  
_All black shades when the sun come through_  
_Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes_  
_Round up baby tilt the freaky show_

_What happens to that body, it's a private show_  
_Stays right here, private show_  
_I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain_  
_Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne_  
_My life, call my homie then we hit Spain_  
_Do you busy with the bail, we get insane_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

_I am a wild one_  
_Break me in_  
_Saddle me up and let's begin_  
_I am a wild one_  
_Tame me now_  
_Running with wolves_  
_And I'm on the prowl_

_Show you another side of me_  
_A side you would never thought you would see_  
_Tear up that body_  
_Dominate you 'til you've had enough_  
_I hear you like_  
_The wild stuff'_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

_I am a wild one_  
_Break me in_  
_Saddle me up and let's begin_  
_I am a wild one_  
_Tame me now_  
_Running with wolves_  
_And I'm on the prowl..._

As Apolla sat on the top of the Empire State Building, she felt a breeze that was far too cold for summer, and she would know, as she was the spirit of sunrise, sunset, and summer. She froze in horror as she realized who must've caused it.

"FROSTBITE!" She bellowed in fury. She drew her bow and notched an arrow at the white-haired figure, who, in turn, held up his hands in surrender.

"A! Long time no see, eh?" Jack said, smirking as her eyes narrowed at the nickname and the reminder of the last time they met.

"Summer of '22, wasn't it?" She said coldly.

"C'mon, A, you're not still mad about that, are you?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

"YES, I AM!" She snarled. "Why did you even come here?"

"I don't like your attitude." He said with a troublemaker smirk. He suddenly yelled, "GET HER BOYS!"

Apolla had a brief second of confusion before a sack was thrown over her head and she felt herself be tossed and land on tile. She crawled out of the sack two yetis opened it. "Oh no," she groaned as North hoisted her up and she saw all the Guardians standing around her.


End file.
